Der TdV Adventskalender 2004
by Aisa
Summary: Alle Jahre wieder... hier wird jeden Tag ein Türchen hingestellt, damit ihr es öffnen könnt :-) Oneshots, Songfics, Drabbles... schöne Adventszeit!
1. 1 Dezember

**1. Dezember**

„Lass los!"

„Ich wird mich hüten!"

„Julian, lass meinen Arm los!"

„Aber ich bin heute dran!"

Herbert von Krolock und Julian Toulus Delius stürzten in die Schlossküche. Dabei rempelten sie sich gegenseitig an und hielten sich gegenseitig an den Armen fest.

„Jetzt lass mich los, ich will mein Türchen aufmachen!", rief Herbert.

„Nein, wir hatten ausgemacht, dass ich heute dran bin", erwiderte Julian empört.

„Hatten wir nicht!" Der silberhaarige Grafensohn wollte sich von Julian losreißen.

„Und ob!" Der Teen-Vampir zog Herber schon wieder am Arm zurück und stellte ihn neben den Küchentisch.

Er wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen und sich auf das Objekt seiner und Herberts Begierde stürzen, als-

„Hey, Jungs, was ist los?", schmatzte Sarah mit vollen Backen.

Herbert fegte um die Ecke und blieb wie angewurzelt neben Julian stehen.

„Nein!", presste er heraus. „Sag nicht, dass du-"

Doch es stimmte.

Sarah hatte das erste Türchen des Adventskalenders geöffnet und den Inhalt schluckte sie gerade herunter.

Den beiden jungen Männern vielen empört die Kinnladen runter.

„Macht euch nichts draus", trällerte Sarah unbeschwert, „Ihr seid dann halt nächste Woche dran." Damit verschwand sie aus der Küche.

Julian stöhnte.

„Ich hab's doch gesagt, ein Adventskalender für die ganze Familie ist zu klein", schimpfte Herbert beleidigt.


	2. 2 Dezember

**2. Dezember**

## She was beat incomplete  
She'd been had  
She was sad and blue  
But you made her feel  
Yes you made her feel  
Shiny and new ##

_Madonna/Moulin Rouge – Like a Virgin_

_-------  
_

„Alfred!"

Chagal stampfte ungehalten durch den Schlossflur. Alfred und Professor Abronsius drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Wisst ihr, wo Magda ist?" Chagal wirkte nicht besorgt sondern stocksauer.

Die beiden Männer wussten genau wo Magda sich befand: Sie, Rebecca und Sarah bereiteten als Überraschung für den dicken Wirt eine Torte für dessen einjährigen Todestag vor (was bei Vampiren etwas ähnliches wie ein Geburtstag war).

Zu gerne hätte Alfred dem wütenden Vater seiner ehemaligen Flamme gesagt, wo sich dessen Geliebte befand, aber Rebecca hatte ihm mit ihrer Salami gedroht. „Mach irgendwas, wenn er dich fragt, aber verrate bloß nichts!" Auch Magda hatte ihn um strengste Geheimhaltung gebeten. „Wenn nötig, sing irgendwas! Aber für mich und Yoine ist das auch gleichzeitig so etwas wie ein Jubiläum, weil wir uns da erst angefangen haben, uns gegenseitig richtig zu mögen."

„Wir waren verabredet", erklärte Chagal schnaubend. „Und sie ist nicht da! Wahrscheinlich ist sie _ganz versehentlich_ mit einem anderen Mann zusammengestoßen", fügte er –ganz klar eifersüchtig – hinzu. „Dabei ist heute unser einjähriges Jubiläum." Mit einem mal sah er ganz traurig aus.

„Sie… sie… sie ist beichten gegangen", ließ sich der Professor von seinem Sprachgefühl leiten.

Alfred starrte seinen Mentor entsetzt an.

„Beichten?!" Was auch immer Chagal erwartet hatte – das war es nicht gewesen.

„Sie… sie hatte plötzlich den Drang, einem Priester ihre Sünden anzuvertrauen…"

„WAS?!" Chagal war sprachlos. Das war ja nun überhaupt nicht Magdas Art. Seit wann machten ihr denn kleine Sünden etwas aus?

„Nun ja…" Endlich fand auch Alfred die Sprache wieder. "Sie… sieht diese Nacht als ihre Hochzeitsnacht an…", sagte er, in Erinnerung an Magdas 'Wenn nötig, sing irgendwas'. Er wollte um Gottes Willen nicht singen, also griff er auf ein Zitat aus einem Film zurück, den er mal bei einem Studentenvideoabend gesehen hatte.

„Ihre Hochzeitsnacht?", fragte Chagal schwach und fragte sich gleichzeitig ernsthaft, ob jemand den beiden irgendetwas ins Essen gemischt haben könnte.

Der Professor schien ebenfalls auf diesem Videoabend gewesen zu sein, denn er begriff, worauf sein Student hinauswollte und fuhr in leicht abgeänderter Weise fort.

„Weil es doch euer Jubiläum ist. Sie sagte…" Er beugte sich zu Chagals Ohr vor. "Sie sagte, sie fühlt sich in deiner Gegenwart…" Er zögere kurz. „… wie eine Jungfrau."

Chagal war zu überrascht um fassungslos zu sein. Erstens, dass sich Magda ausgerechnet in _seiner_ Gegenwart wie eine Jungfrau fühlen sollte – und zweitens, diese Nachricht von dem sonst so logisch denkenden Professor zu hören - das war einfach Absurd. „Jungfrau?!"

„Du weißt schon… zum ersten mal berührt. Sie sagt, es fühlt sich sooo gut an, wenn du sie im Arm hältst und berührst…"

„Wie eine Jungfrau?!" Die Fassungslosigkeit war nun doch zu Chagal vorgedrungen zu sein. Stand der Professor etwa unter Drogen? Hatte der Graf zu viel Zucker in die Weihnachtsschokolade füllen lassen?? Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Denn…

Alfred konnte nicht wieder stehen. Er fing erst an zu singen, dann zu sprechen:

„She's made it through the wilderness somehow  
She made it though  
She didn't know how lost she was  
Until she found you."

Herbert bog um die Ecke. Und als er die letzte Zeile hörte, wusste er genau, welches Lied sein Alfi da zitierte. Zusammenhanglos trällerte er die nächste Strophe, ohne zu wissen, warum sein Angebeteter etwas für ihn so untypisches tat.

„She was beat incomplete  
She'd been had  
She was sad and blue  
But you made her feel  
Yes you made her feel  
Shiny and new."

"Like a virgin", schmetterte Abronsius und began, um Chagal herum zu tänzeln."

„Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats close in time"

"Gonna give you all her love  
Her fear is fading fast  
She's saving it all for you  
Only love can last", sangen Herbert und Alfred und sprangen zwei mal um den dicken Wirt herum.

Der Gesang hatte inzwischen auch drei andere Vampire angelockt: Graf von Krolock, seinen Schwager Jonathan von Catine und den Teen-Vampir Julian Toulus Delius. Die drei wussten –durch Julians Informationsnetz - ebenfalls von der Überraschungsaktion der Frauen – im Gegensatz zu Herbert, der immer noch nur zum Spaß mittollte.

„She's so fine and she's thine", gab eben dieser gerade von sich.

„She'll be yours 'till the end of time", trällerte Alfred hinterher.

"Cause you made her feel, yes, you made her feel, she has nothing to hide", trötete Abronsius und lachte vergnügt.

"Like a virgin", rief Jonathan begeistert, als er das Lied erkannte.

„Touched for the very first time…", ergänzte der Graf und dachte dabei an seine Sarah.

„Like a virgin. When your hearts beat, both in time", taten sich nun Alfred, Herbert und Julian zusammen und begannen – nicht gerade passend – im Takt Cancan zu tanzen.

„Like a virgin", zwitscherte der Professor, griff sich eine Tischdecke von einer antik aussehenden Kommode und schlang sie sich ums Haupt, sodass es aussah wie ein Kopftuch.

„Feels so good inside", säuselte er dabei.

„When you hold her, and you touch her", riefen von Krolock und Jonathan mehr als dass sie sangen.

Alfred und Julian stülpten Herbert zwei Kränze rotten, flatternden Lametta über das silberne Haar.

Da endlich reagierte Chagal – von dem ganzen Gesinge irritiert dachte er beim Anblick des Grafensohnes an Magda und stürzte auf ihn zu.

„Ah", kreischte dieser entsetzt, als Chagal kurz davor war, ihn zu umarmen.

Nach einem kurzen Katz- und- Maus- Spiel packten von krolock und Abronsius den dicken Wirt an den Schultern, schleiften in das nächst beste Zimmer und drückten ihn dort in einen Haufen Kissen.

Alfred, Julian und Jonathan liefen mit einem sich das Lametta vom Kopf rupfenden Herbert im Schlepptau hinterher.

Als sie im Zimmer ankamen, hatte Chagal das Lied wieder aufgenommen.

„She's so fine and she's mine. Makes me strong, yes she makes me bold  
Now her love thawed out, yes, her love thawed out. What was scared and cold.", sang er, rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine und stützte sich an Professor Abronsius ab, der immer noch die Tischdecke trug.

„Like a virgin", kreischte dieser und betete, dass er ihn weder mit Magda noch mit Herbert verwechseln würde – denn aus dem Klammergriff des dicken Wirtes konnte er sich nicht entwinden.

„Touched fort he very first time", ergänzten Alfred, Herbert und Julian.

"Like a virgin, when our hearts beat both in time", trällerten Graf von Krolock und Jonathan und dachten dabei beide an ihre Frauen.

Die jungen Männer, Abronsius und Chagal setzten nun zum Finale an: Sie sangen, tanzten und hüpften gleichzeitig.

„Like a virgin, feels so good inside.

When you hold her, and you touch her, when you hold her, and you touch her."

Julian und Herbert setzten wieder zum Cancan an, Alfred, Jonathan, Abronsius, von Krolock und Chagal erhoben die Stimmen.

„LIKE A VIRGIN!"

Stille.

"Äääh, ja…", kam es von der Tür.

Die Männer hoben die Köpfe – und Chagal, Graf von Krolock und Alfred wären am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Im Türrahmen standen Sarah und Magda, Magda hielt einen riesigen Kuchen im Arm, auf dem mit Zuckerguss „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 1-jährigen" geschrieben stand.

„Sarah, ich glaube die Weinachtskalenderschokolade ist manipuliert", stellte die junge Magd angesichts ihres zerzausten Geliebten, des glitzernden Herberts, des knallroten Grafen (sah man ja auch nicht alle Tage) und des verhüllten Professors fest.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", presste Sarah lachend heraus.

----

Und, habt ihr die Filmszene erkannt? 


	3. 3 Dezember

**3. Dezember**

„Ich liebe diese getrennten Weihnachtskalender", seufzte Graf von krolock glückselig.

Sein Sohn hatte ihn zumindest innerlich überzeugen können, dass ein Weihnachtskalender für die ganze Familie einfach zu klein war.

Also teilte er sich jetzt nur mit Professor Abronsius einen Kalender, in den sie sich gegenseitig kleine Aufmerksamkeiten füllten. Allerdings hatte der Graf einzelne Schokoladenkalender für jeden Schlossbewohner entschieden abgelehnt.

Diese Kleinigkeiten waren meistens alte Bücher aus der Schlossbibliothek.

Nun hielt der Graf sein Buch zum dritten Dezember in den Händen. Es war in dunkelgrünes Papier eingeschlagen. Gespannt riss er es ab.

„Moppel ich II – Die Vampiredition", las er glückselig.

Die Glückseligkeit fiel jedoch schlagartig von ihm ab, als er realisierte, was er da gerade gelesen hatte. ‚MOPPEL-ICH??', dachte er entrüstet, denkt dieser senile Narr etwa, ich sei pummelig?!

Trotz seiner bösen Vorahnungen schlug er das Buch auf und las sich die erste Seite durch. Beim lesen weiteten sich seine Augen in ehrlicher Empörung.

‚Dieses Buch ist ausschließlich für übergewichtige Vampire geeignet, andererseits könnte es zu Essstörungen oder Minderwertigkeitskomplexen führen. Sollten sie dieses Buch verschenken wollen, überzeugen sie sich zuerst, dass derjenige, den sie beschenken wollen, wirklich übergewichtig ist.', stand da.

Graf von Krolock schrie auf. Er empfand es als wirklich unfair von Professor Abronsius, den er eigentlich immer wenigstens ein bisschen bewundert hatte, dass er ihm, ausgerechnet ihm, Graf von Krolock, der ihm nie, nicht ein mal, den Zugang zu seiner Bibliothek verwehr hatte, ihm ein solches Buch zu schenken.

Wo er doch ganz genau wusste, dass er fast so sehr auf sein Aussehen achtete wie sein Sohn. Wutschnaubend und mit Stolz betrachtete der Graf seine dürren Finger.

‚Oh, das gibt Rache!', murmelte er und stürmte in Richtung Bibliothek, um sich einen geeigneten Rache-Schmöker auszusuchen.

Hinter dem Bücherregal des Salons, an dem der Kalender hing, schob sich Herbert von krolock hervor, leise lachend.

Tja, das hatte sein Vater nun davon, dass er sich gegen die getrennten Weihnachtskalender gestellt hatte und sich zusätzlich trotzdem noch ein Exemplar mit dem Professor teilte.

Aber eigentlich hatte er ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung für sein Geschenk erwartet, und auch, dass sein Vater realisierte, dass Abronsius ihm niemals ein Buch zum Abnehmen schenken würde…

----

PS zum letzten Chap: Ja, genau, es war die „Like A Virgin"- Szene aus Moulin Rouge 


	4. 4 Dezember

**4. Dezember**

„Sarah, das ist eine bescheuerte Idee!"

„Ist es nicht!!"

„Ist es doch! Starlight Express auf Schlittschuhen! Auf dem Schlossteich! Mit Rebecca als Schlafwagen! Was macht sie überhaupt hier?"

Ardora von Catine-Rose und Sarah waren mit ihren Schlittschuhen unterwegs zum Schlossteich.

„Du weißt doch, warum sie hier ist", schnaubte Sarah und zog sich im Gehen ihre Handschuhe an.

„Ja, ja, weil dein Mann ihr in Geistesabwesenheit angeboten hat, die Weihnachtszeit im Schloss zu verbringen." Ardora verdrehte die Augen.

„Was heißt denn hier in Geistesabwesenheit?!" Sarah öffnete das Schlossportal. „Sie ist immerhin meine Mutter!"

„Ja, aber sie könnte jederzeit gebissen werden. Sie ist immer noch ein Mensch." Ardora fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

Sie waren inzwischen am Schlossteich angekommen.

„Untersteh dich, sie zu beißen", fauchte Sarah und schlüpfte in ihre Schlittschuhe.

Ardora wagte sich aufs Eis. Sie war sehr unsicher und musste aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht auf die Nase legte. Das lange Kleid, das sie trug, machte das Ganze natürlich auch nicht einfacher. Nach den ersten paar Schritten jedoch traute sie sich, aufzuschauen – und erkannte Rebecca, die trotz ihres stolzen Gewichtes anmutige Kreise auf dem Eis zog. Die junge Vampirin verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun komm schon!" Die Wirtstochter zog Ardora ungeduldig mit sich in Richtung ihrer Mutter.

Die drei verwickelten sich gegenseitig in eine Diskussion über Weihnachtsplätzchen, als sich auf der anderen Seite des Teichs eine niedliche Szene abspielte.

„Nun komm schon, Alfi, das ist ganz einfach!"

„Und wenn ich einbreche?"

„Du brichst nicht ein, dazu bist du viel zu leicht."

Herbert von Krolock versuchte, einen sehr eingeschüchterten Alfred aufs Eis zu bewegen.

„Herbert, ich kann nicht Eislaufen."

„Dann bring ich es dir eben bei. Ich hab das sogar Koukol beigebracht", fügte er auf einen zweifelnden Blick Alfreds hinzu.

„Na gut…"

Der Nachwuchswissenschaftler machte ein paar unsichere Schritte - und landete prompt auf den Knien.

„Siehst du", jammerte er, „ich bin für sowas einfach nicht gemacht.

„Ach komm!" Herbert half seinem Angebeteten wieder auf die Beine.

Dann zog er ihn mit sich.

Alfred war ein selten unsicherer Schlittschuhläufer, aber an Herberts Hand fiel es ihm nicht ganz so schwer.

Die beiden glitten (nun ja, Herbert glitt, Alfred schlitterte hinter ihm her) zur Mitte des Teichs.

Herbert ließ Alfreds Hand los und machte eine kleine Drehung, bevor er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich an Alfis Schultern festklammern musste.

Die beiden fingen sich glücklicherweise wieder, bevor sie zu Boden gingen.

„Na, war das so schlimm?", fragte Herbert zärtlich, er hielt sich immer noch an Alfreds Schultern fest.

„Naja…" Der junge Wissenschaftler lächelte verlegen.

„Na also." Herbert hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die von der winterlichen Nachtluft kühle Wange.

„Könnte sich ja vielleicht wiederholen lassen", murmelte Alfred.

Auf der anderen Seite des Teichs gaben drei Beobachterinnen des Szenarios dreistimmige verträumte Seufzer von sich.

---

A/N: Dieser Oneshot ist vor dem MkdW- Kapitel mit den vielen Skiern und Schlittschuhen entstanden, wo es ja, was die Sicherheit auf dem Eis anging, eher umgekehrt war. Also nicht wundern ;-)

Ich bedanke mich auf hier dem Weg auch mal eben bei den lieben Reviewern. Vielen Dank an **Rycitia**, **Lil'Alena** und **Bissig** euchalleknuddel

Vergesst nicht, morgen die Stiefel rauszustellen ;-)

Eure Aisa


	5. 5 Dezember

**5. Dezember**

„Kinder, stellt die Stiefel raus, morgen kommt der Nikolaus!", schallte Graf von Krolocks Stimme durch das ganze Schloss.

Besonders die Jungvampire – Sarah, Alfred, Magda und Chagal -, die noch nicht ganz so Alten - Bella, Ardora, Lommel und French – und die, die die Ewigkeit nicht dazu genutzt hatten, erwachsen zu werden – Herbert, Julian und Lena – freuten sich Diebisch auf den Nikolaustag –oder besser gesagt, auf die Nikolausnacht.

Also fanden Koukol und Professor am Morgen vom fünften auf den sechsten Dezember die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Schuhen auf dem Nordturm des Schlosses:

Glanzpolierte Schnallenschuhe von Bella,

etwas schlammige Gummistiefel von Chagal,

einen türkisen Stöckelschuh von Magda,

einen Kniehohen Lederstiefel von Lena,

eine etwas kleinere Stiefelette von Ardora,

Sarahs rote Stiefel, die im Anbetracht des Datums tatsächlich ein wenig an Nikolausstiefel erinnerten,

dunkelbraune Lederhalbschuhe von Alfred,

zwei etwas höhere schwarze Lederschuhe mit silbernen Absätzen (von Herbert und Julian, die beiden hatten die Schuhe vor langer Zeit im Partnerlook gekauft),

seltsame Stofflatschen von Lommel und einen Spitzenschuh von French.

Daneben befand sich ein schwarzer Schuh aus dem Schrank des Grafen,

ein Steppschuh von Jonathan und ein paar Sneakers, dass weder der Professor noch Koukol irgendeinem Vampir zuordnen konnte.

Die beiden füllten brav alle Schuhe mit Süßigkeiten (wie Schoko- und Trockenblutnikoläusen, Mandarinen, Erdnüssen, Blutkapseln und kleinen Überraschungen.

Schon allein wegen der Überraschungen waren sie auf die Gesichter der Vampire gespannt – nur graute ihnen ein wenig vor der Reaktion des Sneaker- Besitzers , da sie nicht wussten, wem die Schuhe gehörten, hatten sie einfach irgendetwas hineingelegt.

„Na, hoffentlich stammen die nicht aus dem Sonderreportoir des Grafen", murmelte der Professor.

----

A/N an Rycitia: Ähm… ja… hmmm, nehmen wir mal an, Rebecca hatte ein paar Glühwein intus und hat sich so von der Begeisterung ihrer Tochter anstecken lassen g

Und du hast mich auf eine Idee gebrachte #von eislaufnachhilfe von alfons träum# :-)

Und danke für die Reviews an Rycitia und FaFa knuddel


	6. 6 Dezember

**6. Dezember**

„Cool!"

„Stark!"

„Oh, die mag ich am liebsten!"

„Krass!"

„Und es gibt doch einen Nikolaus!"

„Die Milch und die Kekse sind weg!"

Diese und ähnliche Aussprüche bekamen Koukol und Professor Abronsius zu hören, als die Vampire am nächsten Abend ihre Schuhe begutachteten.

Lena zog begeistert eine lange Schreibfeder aus ihrem Lederstiefel.

Der Graf betrachtete glückselig das winzige Buch mit dem Titel „Die 50 besten Methoden zum Glücklichwerden", ein Versöhnungsgeschenk des Professors.

Ardora las sich lächelnd die Rückseite ihrer Madonna-CD durch.

Herbert starrte entzückt auf den Deckel von „Die Wahrheit über Troja".

Alfred belächelte das Foto von ihm und der kompletten Familie, das an der Hochzeit gemacht worden war.

Nur Titania starrte ungläubig auf das Geschenk in ihrer Hand.

„Äh… wer von euch beiden ist denn auf DIE Idee gekommen?"

Koukol bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die strahlenden Vampire zu ihr. „Wassist?"

„Na ja… ich meine… ich bin 498 Jahre alt… ist das hier da so… ähm… angemessen?"

Koukols Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er auf das „Set für Jungvampire – mit Taschenlampe für's Unter-Der-Sargdecke-Lesen, Einführstrohalm zum einfachen Bluttrinken und dem Do-it-yourself-Buch „Wie treffe ich zielsicher die Halsschlagader?""

Professor Abronsius und Jonathan beobachten die Szene vom der anderen Seite des Raums. „Ähm, wie seid ihr denn darauf gekommen?", wiederholte Jonathan trocken dir Frage seiner Frau.

„Na ja, wir dachten… wegen den Turnschuhen-"

Gleichzeitig jaulte Titania:

„Aber ich hab die Sneakers doch nur rausgestellt, weil meine Highheels so dreckig waren! Deshalb bin ich doch kein Jungvampir…!"

Magda verdrehte grinsend die Augen. „Ich sag doch, in der Schokolade ist was drin."

Mir diesen Worten biss sie ihrem Nikolaus den Kopf ab.


	7. 7 Dezember

**7. Dezember**

Songfiction: „Königsberg/Sarahlein" 

(original: „Westerland" von den Ärzten)

Gesungen von _Professor Abronsius_ und Alfred, in der Nacht, nachdem sie ins Schloss zurückgekehrt sind (ende des Musicals). Ist eigetnlich total sinnlos 

_Abronsius:Jeden Tag sitz ich am Schlosssee_

_Und ich hör den Wellen zu._

_Ich lieg hier mit mei'm Notizbuch_

_Doch ich finde keine Ruh._

_Diese eine Liebe wird nie zu ende geh'n._

_Wann wird ich sie wiederseh'n?_

Alfred:Manchmal schließe ich die Augen.

Denke, Sarah wär bei mir.

Dann denk ich an diesen Grafen.

Und würd flüchten gern mit ihr.

Diese eine Liebe wird nie zu ende geh'n.

Wann wird ich sie wiederseh'n?

Beide: Oh, ich hab solche Sehnsucht.

Ich verlier den Verstand.

Will nicht mehr hier im Schloss bleiben.

_Will zurück nach Königsberg_. /Will zu meinem Sarahlein.

Alfred:Wie oft schwor ich ihr die Liebe?

Abronsius:_Der Nobelpreis winkte mir!_

Alfred:Wie oft wollte ich sie retten?

Abronsius:_Und jetzt stecke ich fest hier_!

Beide: Diese eine Liebe wird nie zu ende gehn.

Wann wird ich sie wiedersehn?

Oh, ich hab solche Sehnsucht.

Ich verlier den Verstand.

Will nicht mehr hier im Schloss bleiben.

_Will zurück nach Königsberg_. /Will zu meinem Sarahlein.

Abronsius:_Zwar ward ich nie annerkannt dort._

Alfred:Zwar beachtet sie mich nicht.

Abronsius:_Doch Logik liebt man dort auch_

Alfred:Hach; sie sah mir ins Gesicht!

Beide: Oh, ich hab solche Sehnsucht.

Ich verlier den Verstand.

Will nicht mehr hier im Schloss bleiben.

_Will zurück nach Königsberg_. /Will zu meinem Sarahlein.

Oh, ich hab solche Sehnsucht.

Ich verlier den Verstand.

Will nicht mehr hier im Schloss bleiben.

_Will zurück nach Königsberg_. /Will zu meinem Sarahlein.


	8. 8 Dezember

**8. Dezember**

Das Ziel lag etwa drei Stockwerke über dem jetzigen Standort. Auf dem Weg dorthin lauerten eine Menge Gefahren – Vampire konnten dem Plan gefährlich werden.

Ganz besonders einer: Herbert von Krolock. Der Mann, der die sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Pläne immer wieder vereitelte.

Nur noch zwei Stockwerke… Vorfreude und Erleichterung wuchsen. Jetzt bloß aufpassen, dass weder der Graf noch der Professor etwas vom Vorhaben mitbekamen…

Und natürlich darauf abgeben, dass Herbert nicht schon wieder der Erste ankam, bevor das Ziel erreicht war!

Noch ein Stockwerk! Die Wärme und Behaglichkeit war fast schon spürbar... Oh, das würde wunderbar werden! Da war Koukol, wahrscheinlich kam er gerade vom ‚Tatort'.

Hoffentlich hatte der Grafensohn nicht mitbekommen! Wenn der silberhaarige Vampir schon wieder das Vorhaben vereitelte, wäre das ein Grund, den Kopf an die Wand zu rammen!

Da! Endlich! Das Ziel der Sehnsucht war näher als je!

Geschafft! Nur noch ein paar Meter! Von hinten waren schnelle Schritte zu hören, und ein Blick zurück bestätigte das Auftauchen Herberts. Aber…

Erster!

Glücklich flitzte Sarah ins Badezimmer und verriegelte schnell die Tür hinter sich. Auf sie wartete ein feines heißes Bad!


	9. 9 Dezember

**9. Dezember**

_Eine ganz gewöhnliche Morgendämmerung im Kerker der Teen-Vampire_

„Hey, Willi hat mit meine Decke geklaut!"

„Mein Kissen ist weg!"

„Was sich neckt, das liiiiebt sich!"

„KLAPPE!"

„Julian, gib mir mein Buch wieder!"

„Ach, halt den Rand!"

„Och Constantin, du bist 655 Jahre alt, du bist zu alt um mich hier einzusperren!"

„Hey Lilli, ich bin ein Junggebliebener!"

„Nu' mach schon den Sarg auf, ich muss nochmal aufs Klo!"

„Juuuulian! Ich will noch lesen, gib her!"

„Aber das ist grad so spannend…Bitte, Suzie…"

„Pech, kauf dir 'n eigenes Harry-Potter-Buch!"

„Könnt ihr vielleicht alle mal eure gottverdammten Klappen halten?! Manche wollen auch schlafen, wenn es hell wird!!!"

„Hier stinkt' s! Willi, warst du das?"

„Schon möglich… Jetzt gib mir mein Kissen!"

„Das war nicht Willi, dass war Lilli. Wahrscheinlich hat sie das Klo überschwemmt, hehe!"

„Constantin, du verdammtes kleines Ekel! Nimm das zurück!"

„Lil', ich dachte du wärst auf der Toi-"

„Ach, Schnauze!"

„Argh! Kati, helf mir mal! Suzie erwürgt mich…"

„Ach Juli, stell dich nicht so an, du bist doch schon tot!"

„KÖNNTET IHR VIELLEICHT ETWAS LEISER SEIN? Sonnst steht gleich noch Koukol auf der Matte!"

Wie war. Tatsächlich war Koukol von dem Lärm der Teen-Vampire angelockt worden und er stand bereits im Türrahmen.

Schnell wurden noch Decken und Kissen ausgetauscht, ein Buch flog durch den halben Kerker, Lilli gab Constantin noch eine Ohrfeige – und bevor Koukol auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, klappten 26 Sargdeckel gleichzeitig zu.

Koukol seufzte. Warum konnten sich diese teilweise fast 1000 Jahre alten Vampire nicht altersgemäß benehmen anstatt wie Teenager??


	10. 10 Dezember

**10. Dezember**

Koukol _Alfred_

_---_

Koukol schäumte vor Wut und Alfred ärgerte sich ein Loch in den Bauch.

Warum konnte dieser verzogene Bengel nicht einmal seine Finger bei sich behalten?

Musste er seine Griffel denn nach allem ausstrecken, was in irgendeiner Weise noch frisch und unberührt war?

_Dabei hatte er dem Kerl doch ausdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er – und vor Allem sein Mund und seine Finger – _da!_ Nichts verloren hatte!_

Es war doch immer dasselbe. Kaum sah er etwas, musste er es gleich haben. Das war doch schon immer so, egal, wie viele Verbotsschilder man ihm vorsetzte! Das Objekt der Begierde könnte sogar beißen oder um sich schlagen, das würde ihn nicht daran hindern, Zahn anzulegen! 

_Warum? Er hatte so lange daran gearbeitet und seine besten Stücke noch voller Stolz diversen Schlossbewohnern zeigen wollen – Sarah, Professor Abronsius, Magda, Herbert…_

Die beiden waren wirklich sauer – und man konnte es ihnen ja auch nicht verübeln. Der Graf würde schon noch etwas zu hören bekommen, dafür, dass er alle Weihnachtsplätzchen – auch Alfis kunstvolle Kometen und Sterne – ganz alleine aufgegessen hatte!

----

Will mich an dieser Stelle nochmal für die vielen lieben Reviews bei Rycitia, Steeljren-Dag und FaFa bedanken euchalleknuddel Ganz vielen lieben Dank und hört nicht auf damit ;-)

Aisa


	11. 11 Dezember

**11. Dezember**

„Was macht ihr da?"

„Mensch, Mädchen, musst du uns so erschrecken?!"

Herbert und Alfred saßen auf dem Boden der zweiten Küche, als Bella eintrat. Die Fliesen waren durch das Gemisch von Pappe, Scheren, Kleber, Holzspänen und scharfen Messern kaum noch zu erkennen.

„Nun stellt euch nicht so an, einen Herzinfarkt könnt ihr ja wohl schlecht kriegen. Also, was macht ihr da?"

„Wir basteln unsere Weihnachtsgeschenkte!" Voller Stolz präsentierten die beiden Männer Bella ihre Glanzleistungen, an denen sie gerade arbeiteten.

Die blonde Vampirin gab einen anerkennenden Pfiff von sich. „Nicht schlecht! Die sehen sehr gut aus. Für wen sind die denn?"

„Na ja…" Herbert überlegte. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir noch ganz viele davon, dann bekommen eigentlich alle einen. Papa, Sarah, Magda, Chagal, Julian, Tante Titania, Onkel Jonathan, die ganzen Cousinen… und wir schenken uns natürlich gegenseitig auch welche!" Während sich auf Bellas Gesicht ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck legre und sie „Deinem Vater auch?", murmelte, strahlte der silberhaarige Vampir seinen Alfi glückselig an.

Der schaute nur etwas zweifelnd. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine, dann ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr…"

„Also, ich schenke dir auf jeden einen", ließ sich Herbert nicht beirren.

Fleißig arbeiteten die beiden weiter, Bella schaute ihnen zu. Die beiden Männer machten unheimlich viel Lärm.

Eine Weile später präsentierten sie Bella mit glücklichen Mienen die ersten beiden Stücke.

Bella ließ sich mit ihrer Reaktion etwas Zeit, bevor sie meinte:

„Also, ihr beiden, die sind ja wirklich ganz toll, aber seid ihr euch bei eurer Zielgruppe sicher? Ich meine, nicht, dass er es nicht schätzen würde, aber… Herbert, glaubst du wirklich, dass dein Vater zusätzlich zu seinen sieben Stück noch einen Klappsarg mit aufgeklebten rosanen und goldenen Pappsternen braucht?"


	12. 12 Dezember

**12. Dezember**

Songfic: "Moonlight in a rainy night"

(original: "Sunshine on a rainy day" von Christine Anu)

Gesungen von Herbert – über wen dürfte klar sein ;-)

Herbert:I see you in the darkness

I see you in the light

I see your eyes shining

In through the night

Make me feel, make me feel

Like I belong

Don't relieve me, you won't leave me

Here all alone

Cast your eyes

Like summer skies

Bluer than the ocean

Clearer than the sky, yeah!

Ref:Your face in a rainy night

Makes my soul, makes my soul trip, trip, trip away

Moonlight in a rainy night

Makes my soul, makes my soul trip, trip, trip away

You touch me with your spirit

You touch me with your heart

You touch me when the dawn breaks

I feel it start

Make it feel, make it feel

So unreal

Like a wind in the desert

Like a moon on the sea

Ref:Your face in a rainy night

Makes my soul, makes my soul trip, trip, trip away

Moonlight in a rainy night

Makes my soul, makes my soul trip, trip, trip away

Make it feel, make it feel

So unreal

Like true love in this castle

Both of us, you and me… yeah!

Your face in a rainy night

Makes my soul, makes my soul trip, trip, trip away

Moonlight in a rainy night

Makes my soul, makes my soul trip, trip, trip away

Your face in a rainy night

Makes my soul, makes my soul trip, trip, trip away

Moonlight in a rainy night

Makes my soul, makes my soul trip, trip, trip away


	13. 13 Dezember

**13. Dezember**

Wir befinden uns etwa eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Zinnen des Schlosses und beobachten Herbert, Sarah, Alfred und Magda. Zumindest Sarah und Alfred zittern und klappern mit den Zähnen, denn sie sind nur durch den Umfang eines kleinen Schornsteines vor dem Schnee geschützt.

Magda: Meine Güte, wir lange dauert das denn?

Herbert: Ach, so lange braucht er sicher nicht mehr.

Sarah: Ich hab Hunger…

Herbert (grinst): Na, wer wird denn als erster angesaugt, wenn wir hier vor Sonnenuntergang nicht wegkommen?

Alfred: Wie bitte?? Angesaugt???

Magda: Na ja, manche Kulturen machen das so, der Schwächste wird aufgegessen. Das müsstest du doch wissen, du Student!

Alfred: Aber das ist doch ganz weit weg!

Magda: Na ja, für Engländer sind _wir_ auch ganz weit weg. Also, wer wird als erster angesaugt?

Sarah: Hört sie euch an, ein paar Stunden hier oben und sie ändert ihr komplettes Essverhalten! Man saugt doch keine Vampire an, wenn man selbst einer ist.

Alfred: Genau!

Herbert: Na ja, in Notfällen…

Sarah: Hör auf so zu grinsen!

Alfred: Mir ist kalt… ich hätte einen Pullover anziehen sollen.

Magda: Wie kann dir kalt sein? Du bist es doch gewohnt, fast zu erfieren, wenn ich dran denke, wie ihr letztes Jahr ins Wirtshaus geschneit seid…

Herbert: Wahrscheinlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – wie eine zarte kleine Schneeflocke!

Sarah (kichert): Genau! Oder wie frisch aus der Tiefkühltruhe.

Herbert: Vorschlag: Wie wär's, wenn wir Sarah für ein paar Minuten ignorieren? Sie hat uns immerhin in diese Misere gebracht…

Sarah: Ach kommt schon! Wo wärt ihr denn ohne meine Idee?

Alfred: In unseren schönen warmen Särgen?

Sarah: Eben! Das ist doch todlangweilig!

Magda: Sarah… wir sind tot, das weißt du, oder? Und ich für meinen Teil _liiiebe_ es natürlich, kurz vorm Schlafengehen auf einer eiskalten, dunklen, windigen Zinne zu sitzen.

Herbert: Mein Schwätzen.

Sarah: Mal abgesehen davon, dass uns die Dunkelheit nichts ausmacht - dunkel habt ihr es auch in euren Särgen.

Alfred: Aber _warm_ und dunkel!

Sarah: Ach komm, Alfi, vergess die Dunkelheit! Da unten ist doch ein schönes, helles Licht.

Magda: Bist du auf Drogen?

Herbert: Hört doch mal auf, immer auf das Fenster zu starren! Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Naturgesetz, Lichter gehen nie aus, wenn man sie anstarrt.

Alfred: Woher weißt du das denn?

Sarah: Wahrscheinlich hat er Erfahrung darin. Nun komm schon, lasst uns mal gucken, wer als erstes angesaugt wird.

Alfred: Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!

Sarah: Nein, mein Augustus! Hey, das ist bestimmt lustig. Und ehrlich: Was Besseres haben wir doch eh nicht zu tun.

Magda: Außer bei Sonnenaufgang reinzugehen… also, ich denke, Alfi wäre der Erste.

Alfred: Warum denn ich???

Magda (grinst): Wie gesagt: Der Schwächste fliegt.

Herbert: Der Schwächste? Wohl eher der- oder besser die -, an der am meisten dran ist.

Sarah: Du hast alleine schon zwei Argumente mehr als Alfred, falls aus dem Saugen auch noch Essen wird, Magda. Obwohl, Magda würde sich vielleicht zu sehr wehren…

Herbert: Stimmt, dann wärst du die Erste. Du hast auch diese beiden… Argumente.

Alfred: Das ist nicht fair…

Herbert: Alfi, wag es nicht, sie noch zu verteidigen! Wenn sie nicht immer ihre spleenigen Ideen hätte, lägen wir jetzt in unseren Särgen!

Magda: Ich glaube, er meinte, dass Sarah ihn als Ersten vorgeschlagen hat…

Sarah: Schaut mich doch mal an! Selbst wenn man die (wird rot) Argumente, wie ihr es nennt, dazuzählt, ist an Magda immer noch mehr dran als an mir!

Alfred: Also ist Magda die erste?

Magda: Tja, ich halte allerdings nicht sehr lange. Dann ist nach 1 ½ Stunden schon der Nächste dran.

Herbert: Als nächstes wäre dann wahrscheinlich wirklich Sarah dran.

Sarah: Ja, klar, damit du in Ruhe mit Alfi turteln kannst. Wie wär's mit dir als zweiten Gang?

Herbert: Und wie willst du dann wieder her runter finden, wenn das Licht dann doch noch ausgeht?

Magda: Dann ist Alfi wohl doch der Zweite.

Alfred: Jaaa ja, ist klar!

Herbert: Also wirklich, nicht gegen dich, Alfi, aber an ihm ist doch gar nichts dran!

Alfred: Sag ich doch! Außerdem, wie würdet ihr mich überhaupt essen wollen?!

Sarah (kichert): Natürlich schon gewürzt.

Magda: Und mit vier verschiedenen Eckzähnen durchgeschnitten.

Alfred: Irks!

Herbert: Also, das wird ja richtig kanibalisch hier !

Magda: Und danach ist dann doch Sarah dran.

Sarah: Und warum?

Herbert: Hehe, weil ich das Recht des Älteren habe.

Alfred: Okay, wenn wir dann alle gegessen sind… dann muss Herbert wohl alleine den genialen Plan ausführen.

Herbert: Na ja, da gibt es kleines Problem… wenn ihr alle aufgegessen und verdaut seid, ist die Sonne schon fast wieder untergegangen – und dann liegt hier oben nur noch ein bisschen Staub im Schnee.

Magda: Oh, was wird dein Vater dazu sagen? Frau und Sohn tot…

Sarah: Nein; was wird das traurig… und der Professor wird wahrscheinlich Forschungen anstellen…

Alfred: Ähm… also, dazu wird es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr kommen… das Licht ist ausgegangen.

Herbert (steht auf): Na dann los!

Magda: Wurde ja auch Zeit!

Sarah: Okay, Papa, mach dich auf den Streich deines Lebens gefasst!


	14. 14 Dezember

**14. Dezember**

Ein einfaches Weihnachtsgedicht gedichtet von Chagal

_Im O-Ton von Elvira Herzen, die mir diese Zeilen freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hat._

Chagal: In den Weihnachtswochen balde

Sarah quillet auf wie Walde

Selbst der Braten wird nicht verschont

Sarahs Warten wird belohnt.

Denn am heilgen Abend staunt sie.

„Niemals", schreit sie, „niemals, nie!

Niemals hätte ich gedacht

Dass der Graf so'n großes Geschenk mir macht."

Dämmerts nach dem festlichen Mahl

Wird Alfred schlecht, oh welche Qual!

Er denkt laut, was war das wohl?

War'n die Weihnachtsplätzchen hohl?

Und am Weihnachts'morgen' (1) danne

Herbert schreitet ab zur Tanne

Doch dann erschreckt er sich ganz bange

Abronsius springet aus der Tanne.

„Oh weh!", ruft Herbert, „oh weh, oh weh!"

Doch er wacht auf und sieht nur Schnee.

Es war doch alles nur ein Traum!

Beruhig dich Herbi, näh 'nen Saum. (2)

Zusammen mit Krolocks Familie

Bekommt Magda die Utensilie.

Ei; wer hätte das gedacht:

Ein neues Kleid, oh, welche Pracht!

So geht die Weihnachtszeit vorbei

Und Yoine ruft froh aus „Ho Hei!"

A/N: Ich geb zu, das hier ist der 2. versuch für den 14. Dezember – und ich sags euch, der erste war noch schlimmer. Und für dieses Machwerk muss ich wohl noch eine Erklärung abgeben, deshalb fang ich erst mal mit der 2. Fußnote an.:

(2): Dieses Gedicht habe ich zusammen mit einer Freundin geschrieben. Diese Freundin ist ziemlich verrückt, und das merkt man spätestens da, wo Herbert (im O-Ton „Isa") einen Saum nähen soll. Ich fand aber, dass dieses Gedicht irgendwie ins Schloss passt, auch wenn es ursprünglich von Magda vorgetragen werden sollte. Ich hoffe, es war keine zu große Zumutung.

(1): Ich musste ‚Wei8hnachtsmorgen' schreiben, weil das sonst zu missverständlich geworden wäre. Eigentlich hatte ich aber gedacht, dass es auch für Vampire Heiligabend gibt, eben in der Nacht vom 24. auf den 25. Dezember, und richtig Weihnachten ist es dann, wenn sie in der Nacht des 25. aufstehen. Ist vielleicht ganz wichtig für „Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsvampir."

Eure Aisa


	15. 15 Dezember

**15. Dezember**

„Hast du schon alles gepackt?", flüsterte Herbert.

„Ja, aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht so scharf drauf, die Skischuhe einzupacken…"

„Ach komm, Skifahren ist nicht schlimm. Es macht Spaß!"

„Na ja, es gibt auch Sachen, die manchen Leuten Spaß machen und anderen überhaupt nicht liegen", dachte Alfred an den Forschungswahn des Professors.

„Hast du eigentlich mal geguckt, was die anderen so eingepackt haben?", wechselte er schnell das Thema.

„Hmm…" Herbert runzelte die Stirn. „Einige Sachen haben mich doch etwas stutzig gemacht… Professor Abronsius hat versucht, die halbe Bibliothek in seine Taschen zu quetschen… als ich ihn fragte, ob er auch genug warme Klamotten mit hat, guckte er mich an wie ein wahnsinniger…"

Alfred kicherte.

„Na ja, und Sarah hat natürlich massig Klamotten mit – ich übrigens auch. Vater hat es wirklich geschafft, alles einzupacken, was man im Skiurlaub _nicht _braucht – also, Stehlampe, Mülleimer und Trimm-Dich-Rad. Magda hat den Kühlschrank ausgeräumt und zu 60 Proviantpaketen zusammengemischt – wohlgemerkt – wir sind nur zu acht Leute, aber was soll's… Chagal hat übrigens alles Trinkbare eingepackt, was er im Schloss gefunden hat.

Der junge Wissenschaftler schaute Herbert erstaunt an. „Merkt das denn keiner, wenn alles Essen und Trinken verschwindet?"

Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vater merkt es frühestens, wenn wir zurückkommen."

Alfred nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Koffer zu.

„Ach so", bemerkte der Grafensohn beiläufig. „Julian ist im Moment ziemlich oft außer Haus." Wenn er erwartet hätte, dass Alfred diese Bemerkung eifersüchtig machen würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Der junge Wissenschaftler schaute zwar besorgt, aber, wie Herbert einen Moment später bemerkte, aus einem anderen Grund.

„Meinst du, er ist bei den Catines?"

„Und wenn schon, er ist ja sozusagen ein Adoptivsohn von denen…"

„Und von hier? Ich dachte er gehört eher zu den Krolocks…"

„Tut er ja auch."

Alfred beschloss, nicht weiter nachzuhaken.

„Du, ich muss dann noch fertig packen." Herbert gab dem jungen Wissenschaftler einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

----

Soo, es wird nochmal Zeit, mich zu bedanken :-D Also, vielen lieben Dank an Rycitia, FaFa und Steeljren-Dag euchknuddel  
Rycitia: Ja, ich weiß, die Lyric haut nicht um, aber erwartest du was anderes von Chagal ?


	16. 16 Dezember

**16. Dezember**

_# wichtig: Die von Krolocks treten sofort nach dem Aufstehen ihre Reise nach Österreich an._

Sarahs Gedicht zum dritten Advent (nachträglich).

„Weihnachtsglocken läuten

Nicht nur bei andren Leuten.

Auch in unsrem Schlösselein

Prasselt hübsch das Feuerlein.

Der Bratapfel im Ofen schmort

Verschneit ist hier der ganze Ort.

Der Adventskranz ist schon fast am brennen

Wie Ostereier bei den Hennen.

Grafensöhne schwärmen denn

Nicht nur von den wärmenden

Decken, nicht zu finden hier –

Höchstens neben dem Rentier.

Adventskalender hängen, doch

Streiten sich die Männer noch,

wer das Türchen öffnen darf.

Im Notfall Amor tut's, im Schlaf.

Eins und zwei und drei und vier,

dann steht das Christkind vor der Tür.

Und wenn das fünfte Lichtlein brennt,

dann habt ihr's verpennt!"

----

Dringende A/N: Neee, was kann unser Sarahlein schön dichten (welch Ironie...)! Fast so schön wie ihr Papa:-) Man kann sich wohl vorstellen, wie begeistert Herbert von ihrem Vortrag war.

Aber ernsthaft: Mir ist das sehr schwer gefallen, aber eine gewisse Elvira Herzen – wir kennen sie ja vom 14. Dezember - dichtet _genau_ so (und so ein Meisterwerk von ihr hing auch mal an unserer Klassentür). Ich dachte, das passt zu Sarah, wie der Vater so die Tochter;-) War nicht leicht, ihr so einen Nonsens in den Mund zu legen, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem ein wenig gefallen.

Rycitia: Richtig, das ist wozusagen ein kleines Vorkapitel zu MkdWV :-) Und mit dem Reimen: Hab deine Gedichte gelesen, ich fand sie toll #aufreviewhinweis# :-) Na ja, das hier ist jedenfalls das letzte mal, dass ich so einen Schwachsinn hier rein stelle :-)

Und: Danke für die vielen Reviews, Steeli #knuddel# Wünsch dir schöne Ferien und im Rückzug auch einen fleißigen Weihnachtsvampir ;-) Hoffe, dass du vielleicht trotzdem noch dazu kommst, die letzten Türchen aufzumachen :-)


	17. 17 Dezember

**17. Dezember**

In der Zwischenzeit, im Familienschloss der Catines, war Julian gerade mit Sack und Pack angekommen.

„Sie sind weg", keuchte er. „Habt ihr schon gepackt?"

Titania nickte. „Ich werde dann mal die anderen wecken. Hoffe mal, dass sich Jonathan zum Lenken bereiterklärt, ich hab seit mindestens 150 Jahren keine Kutsche mehr gefahren."

Sprach's und weckte ihre Tochter Bella, ihre Halbtochter Ardora und ihrne Mann Jonathan auf.

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück schleppten die Vampire ihre Taschen, Koffer und Reisekissen in die große Holzkutsche.

Während Jonathan vier Pferde vor dieselbe spannte, verabschiedete sich Titania von ihren anderen drei Kindern, Lena, Lorenzo und Freya (letztere wahrscheinlich besser bekannt als Lommel und French).

„Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß", meinte Lena und drückte ihre Mutter. „Ich schick euch in Weihnachten eine Eule."

Eine Viertelstunde später befanden sich die Catines und Julian, zwischen Skianzüge, Taschen, Jacken und Koffer gequetscht, ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Österreich.


	18. 18 Dezember

**18. Dezember**

_# wichtig: Die von Krolocks kommen in ihrer Berghütte an. Ab heute gibt es nur noch Songfics und Kurzgeschichten._

Songfic: „Urlaub ham' ist komisch"

(original: „Tot zu sein ist komisch/In der Gruft")

Gesungen von Magda, die ja, wie im Prolog vom Weihnachtsvampir erwähnt, nie Urlaub hatte und sich mit diesem Lied ziemlich gegen das Arbeiten in der Adventszeit stellt, während sie versucht, sich an ihren Urlaub zu gewöhnen. Viel Spaß 

----

Magda:Als ich noch lebte

Wollt' ich es so.

Jetzt ist es so weit

Und ich bin ja so froh!

Urlaub ham' ist komisch…

Gestern noch stressig,

Morgen schon toll

Anfangs noch nüchtern

Vom Hüttenpunsch dann voll

Urlaub ham' ist komisch…

Urlaub ham' ist komisch…

Dieses ewige Geschufte

Und Geputze in der Grufte

Für zwei Wochen ist's vorbei!

Vielleicht werden's sogar drei!

Weihnacht im Dorfe

War ziemlich fad

Weihnacht im Schlosse

Doch auf eine andre Art

Urlaub ham' ist komisch.

Endlich mal Urlaub

Arbeitshalbzeit

Seit zwanzig Jahren

Ist's endlich so weit

Urlaub ham' ist komisch…

Urlaub ham' ist komisch…

Holla, Österreich, wir kommen!

Vom nicht-schlafen noch benommen

Oh das wird so wunderbar!

Mit der ganzen Krolock-Schar!

Was ist dabei?

Wer will arbeiten, jetzt im lieben Advent

Jeder hat, frei, jeder, den man kennt

Beim fünften Türchen ham es Arbeiter verpennt!


	19. 19 Dezember

**19. Dezember**

Songfic: Life is so sad

(original: „Life is so sad" von Paulina Jones – (T)Raumschiff Surprise Soundtrack)

Gesungen von klein-Herbert, also, so in etwa kurz bevor er zum Vampir wurde.

Herbert:Life is so sad

I have no one to kiss

Love is not female

But I don't want to miss

Out of this world

I will fly to the moon

Find me somebody

To hug and kiss me soon

My father says

Love is a mess

But I am proud

To speak up loud:

True love will last

Trough the storm and the fire

Some nice boys answer me now

That's my one desire

Life is so sad

I have no one to kiss

Love is not female

But I don't want to miss

Out of this world

I will fly to the moon

Find me somebody

To hug and kiss me soon

My searching eyes

Will always shine

If love sends me

A little sign

I wish you hear me,

My stranger, first love

Don't leave me here all alone

With the stars above

Life is so sad

I have no one to kiss

Love is not female

But I don't want to miss

Out of this world

I will fly to the moon

Find me somebody

To hug and kiss me soon

Find me somebody

To hug and kiss me soon


	20. 20 Dezember

**20. Dezember**

Songfic: Hier im Schloss, im Dezember

(original: Anastasia Soundtrack – Es war einmal im Dezember")

Gesungen von Graf von Krolock in Erinnerung an Weihnachtsfeste ohne seine Sarah – er weiß ja noch nicht, was für ein Wirbelwind sein Sternkind an Weihnachten sein kann 

Graf von Krolock:Leeres Schloss, Sehnsucht pocht

Letztes Blatt im Kalender

Stiller Platz, niemand singt

Hier im Schloss, im Dezember

Advent, Lieder, Weihnachtsbaum,

Hier im Schloss nur ein alter Traum

Schnee fiel leis, sanft, leicht und weiß

Das Leben hier wie Eis

Lange her, Leben ist

Nun im Schloss im Dezember,

Advent, Lieder, Weihnachtsbaum

Am letzten Blatt im Kalender

Und die Familie nun singt

Hier im Schloss, im Dezember.

---

Ja, jaa, der Dezember... nur und nur noch vier Tage... der Countdown läuft ;-)


	21. 21 Dezember

**21. Dezember**

„Haaallo! Jetzt seid doch mal ruhig!... Psssst! … Oh man, ihr seid schlimmer als die Teen-Vampire!"

Verzweifelt versuchte Julian, sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Schließlich zog er alle Blicke auf sich, als er sehr laut auf den Küchentisch schlug.

„Danke! Also, wenn ihr mir jetzt bitte _nacheinander _eure Zitate sagen würdet, schön langsam, damit ich sie mir aufschreiben kann? … Na gut, fangen sie an, Herr Graf. Und dann bitte alle nacheinander."

„Gott ist tot…"

„Draußen ist Freiheit…"

„Wie und was und wer und wo und wann?"

„Geil zu sein ist komisch…"

„Bleib bei Papa…"

„Wenn Liebe in dir ist…"

„… kann ich nicht widersteh' n…"

„Zur Wahrheit führt nur Logik…"

„… Sie irren, Professor!"

„Ich falle und nichts, was mich hält…"

„Jemand, der mir die Langeweile nimmt…"

„Aaaaaaaah…"

„Na schön, das war jetzt alles andere als schön nacheinander", fluchte der Teen-Vampir, nachdem er brav alle Zitate notiert hatte. „Ab jetzt übernehme ich nicht mehr die Verantwortung dafür, ob die Angaben richtig sind. Es war immerhin ihre Idee, Herr Graf!"

Koukol freute sich natürlich über seine Weihnachtskarte, auch wenn sie ihn etwas erstaunte. Denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim daraus machen, warum sein Meister sich als besonders Söhne-liebend und Professor Abronsius als Schreihals zeigen sollten.

„_Lieber Koukol,_

_Wir wünschen dir wunderschöne Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr._

_Zudem möchten wir uns noch für deine treuen Dienste bedanken, die du uns schon seit Jahren leistest. Zur Erinnerung an uns haben wir einige für uns typische Zitate herausgesucht._

_Noch einmal: Vielen Dank und ein frohes Fest!_

_Graf v. Krolock: „Bleib bei Papa."_

_Herbert v. Krolock: „Wie und was und wer und wo und wann?"_

_Sarah Chagal-v.Krolock: „Jemandem, der mir die Langeweile nimmt."_

_Alfred: „… kann ich nicht widersteh' n…"_

_Prof. Abronsius: „Aaaaaaaah…"_

_Y. Chagal: „Ich fall um und nichts, was mich hält."_

_Magda: „Gott ist tot!"_

_Prof. Abronsius: „Draußen ist Freiheit."_

_Herbert v. Krolock: „Sie irren, Professor."_

_Graf v. Krolock: „Zur Wahrheit führt nur Logik."_

_Sarah Chagal-v. Krolock: „(Geil) Tot zu sein ist komisch." _

_Alfred: „Wenn Liebe in dir ist…"_

_Mit freundlichen, lieben Grüßen,_

_Graf v. Krolock, Herbert v. Krolock, Sarah Chagal- von Krolock, Prof. Abronsius, Alfred, Magda, Y. Chagal"_


	22. 22 Dezember

**22. Dezember**

Songfic (mal wieder #g#): „Wir träumen schön"

(original: „We have a dream" von den Superstars)

Gesungen von den Jungvampiren Alfred, Sarah, Magda und Chagal feat. Herbert vor dem fröhlichen in-den-Sarg-gehen (zu deutsch: Ins Bett gehen).

Herbert:Wir sind müde, woll'n schlafen

Hier im Schlosse des Grafen

Oh, der Sarg ruft schon nach uns.

Sarah:Oh, was für eine lange Nacht

Wir ham' ja so viel gemacht

Geschmückt, gesungen und gereimt.

Alfred:Mit viel Spaß und und auch viel Kraft

Und mit ganz viel rotem Saft

Nun sind wir reif für uns'ren Schlaf

Magda:Wir träumen schön

Chagal:Doch vorm Schlafengehn

Sarah:Wird man uns noch

Alfred:Zähneputzen sehn

Herbert:Danach legen

Chagal:Wir uns in den Sarg

Alfred:Und träum'n uns schlafend

Sarah:Durch den ganzen Tag

Magda: Unsere Nacht war wirklich schön

Zwar mussten wir arbeiten gehen.

Doch diesmal hat's Spaß gemacht.

Chagal:Und doch vermisst man den Sarg sobald

Vor dem Tag fühlt man sich alt

Und man möchte nur schlafen.

Herbert: Sehr viel Spaß und viel Kraft

Sammeln wir uns durch den Schlaf

Nun zählen wir das nächste Schaf

Magda:Wir träumen schön

Chagal:Doch vorm Schlafengehn

Sarah:Wird man uns noch

Alfred:Zähneputzen sehn

Herbert:Danach legen

Chagal:Wir uns in den Sarg

Alfred:Und träum'n uns schlafend

Sarah:Durch den ganzen Tag

Magda:Wir träumen schön

Chagal:Doch vorm Schlafengehn

Sarah:Werden wir noch

Alfred:Guten- Tag sagen

Herbert:Danach legen

Chagal:Wir uns in den Sarg

Alfred:und freuen uns

Sarah:Auf verschlaf'nen Tag

Graf von Krolock: Gute Tag, Kinder, und träumt was schönes!


	23. 23 Dezember

**23. Dezember**

Das Krippenspiel

Rollenverteilung:

**Josef**: Graf von Krolock

**Maria**: Sarah

**Jesuskind**: Alfred

**Engel**: Herbert

**Die heiligen drei Könige**: Koukol, Chagal, Professor Abronsius

**Hirten**: Julian, Bella, Ardora, Lommel, French

**Wirt**: Jonathan

**Ochs**: Titania

**Esel**: Lena

**Regie Erzähler**: Magda

----

Magda: Alle auf ihren Plätzen? Gut, dann kann's ja losgehen! (räuspert sich)

„Ein Kaiser ordnet an und alle müssen gehorchen. So geschah es, dass der mächtige Kaiser Augustus-"

Abronsius (leicht panisch): Augustus! Den haben wir überhaupt nicht besetzt!

Magda (zischt) :Der wird auch nicht besetzt, weil er nicht vorkommt!

„Kaiser Augustus in Rom eine Volkszählung anordnete. Er wollte wissen, wie viele Menschen in dem großen römischen Weltreich lebten. Der Kaiser befahl, dass jeder dorthin ziehen sollte, wo er geboren war. Dort musste er sich in die Listen der Volkszähler eintragen lassen.

In Nazareth lebte der Zimmermann Josef."

Graf von Krolock tritt in einem schlichten Gewand auf die Bühne: „Ich muss nach von

Nazaret nach Bethlehem wandern, in die kleine Stadt, in der vor vielen Jahren der König David geboren war."

Magda: „So zog Josef von Nazaret nach Bethlehem. Er nahm seine Braut mit, die Maria."

Sarah stolpert, mit einem ebenfalls einfachen Gewand verhüllt, auf die Bühne. Dann richtet

sie sich neben dem Grafen wieder vollständig auf.

Magda:„Maria erwartete ein Kind."

Sarah zeigt auf ihren ausgestopften Bauch: „Das Kind, dass ich in meinem Leib trage, ist Gottes Sohn. Es soll schon in den nächsten Tagen geboren werden, so sagte mir ein Engel."

Herbert winkt im Hintergrund.

Magda:„So wanderten sie nach Bethlehem. Aber dort waren alle Gasthäuser besetzt und alle Zimmer vermietet."

Der Graf klopft an eine mehr schlecht als recht gezimmerte Holztür. „Habt ihr ein Zimmer, oder auch nur ein Bett für uns? Meine Frau ist trächtig."

Magda knurrt: Ist sie ein Pferd oder was?!

Jonathan: „Nein, tut mir leid, es ist alles voll. Aber wenn es ein Notfall ist, kann ich euch einen Stall anbieten."

Magda: „So gingen sie in ihrer Not für die Nacht in einen Stall, in dem es nichts gab als einen Ochsen, einen Esel und eine Futterkrippe."

Graf und Sarah gehen zu ein paar provisorisch aneinander gelehnten Holzbrettern, unter

denen Titania und Lena, beide in Ochs- und Eselkostüme gewickelt und dementsprechend mit

langen Ohren und Hörnern ausgestattet, um eine Holzkrippe hocken, die seltsam mit einem

Tuch verhüllt ist, unter dem etwas zu liegen scheint.

Magda: „In dieser Nacht wurde Jesus geboren."

Der Graf zieht das Tuch weg und wir sehen, dass die Vampire den armen Alfred in die Krippe

gequetscht haben, der zappelt, als ginge es um sein Leben und auf offener Bühne versucht,

sich aus dem Holzding zu befreien – allerdings gibt er erstaunlicherweise keinen Ton von

sich.

Magda: „Maria hatte das Kind in Windeln gewickelt und es auf das Stroh in der Futterkrippe gelegt. So lag Gottes Sohn in dieser armseligen Futterkrippe, während über dem Stall ein heller Stern strahlte.

In dieser Nacht schliefen Hirten auf dem Feld vor Bethlehem bei ihren Schafen."

Der Stall mit den sich darauf befindenden Personen wird von der Bühne gerollt, sodass ein

oben blaues, mit gelb betupftes und unten grünbraunes Bühnenbild zum Vorschein kam- das

Feld, auf dem die Hirten schlafen sollten. Auf dem Boden, zwischen weißen, dicken Kissen, hockten Julian, Bella, Ardora, French und Lommel.

Magda: „Gott schickte seinen Engel zu diesen armen Hirten. Er weckte sie auf. Als die Hirten den Engel sahen, erschraken sie sehr. Doch der Engel sagte:"

Herbert gleitet in einem weißen wallenden Gewand auf die Bühne und beginnt mit nebeliger Stimme zu sprechen: „Fürchtet euch nicht! Gottes Sohn ist zum Leben erwacht! Lauft zum Stall, dort werdet ihr ihn finden. Er heißt Jesus und liegt in der Krippe. Über dem Stall leuchtet ein heller Stern."

Die ‚Hirten' schauen sich verwundert an. Herbert wiederholt seine Worte noch einmal und

schließt hinterher mit einem „Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe und Frieden den Menschen auf Erden.

Denn Gott hat sie lieb."

Die ‚Hirten' schauen sich erleichtert an stehen auf und tun so, als liefen sie nach Bethlehem.

Der Stall wird wieder auf die Bühne gerollt, aber nun sitzt Alfred auf Sarahs Schoß und über

dem Stalldach klebt ein großer Pappkomet.

Die ‚Hirten' laufen vor den Stall und der ‚Esel' Lena gibt Lommel im Vorbeigehen einen Stoß mit den langen Ohren.

Die ‚Hirten' knien sich vor Sarah mit Alfred auf dem Schoß, falten die Hände und murmeln

Unverständliches.

Magda: „Auch drei Weise aus dem Morgenland hatten von der Geburt Jesu gehört und

wollten das Wunder sehen.

Koukol, Chagal und Professor Abronsius watscheln auf den Stall zu, allesamt in goldene Gewänder gekleidet. Auch sie knien sich vor Sarah, die das Gesicht unter Alfreds Gewicht verzieht. Die ‚Drei Könige' murmelten immer noch vor sich hin. Schließlich hielt Sarah es nicht mehr auf ihren vier Buchstaben und sie richtete sich auf. Allerdings nicht besonders sanft, denn Alfred purzelte von ihrem Schoß.

Magda: „Maria behielt die Worte der Hirten und Könige im Kopf und bewegte sie in ihrem

Herzen."

Die Schauspieler achten jedoch inzwischen nicht mehr auf ihre Worte, denn Herbert war aus den Kulissen auf Alfred zu gestürzt und stellte nun sicher, dass seinem Schatz nichts passiert war, während Graf von Krolock und Professor Abronsius sich darum streiten, ob das erlaubt ist und Lena weiterhin Stöße mit ihren Ohren verteilt.

Magda seufzt. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung geht sie ganz alleine zur Mitte der Bühne und verbeugt sich vor den inzwischen schlafenden Ewigkeitsvampiren und den höflich klatschenden Teen-Vampiren.

----

Einmal werden wir noch wach ;-) Vielen Dank für die Reviews! #knuddels#

Grüßchen, eure Aisa


	24. 24 Dezember

**24. Dezember**

Hallo ihr Lieben! Tja, Heiligabend ist da. Deshalb gibt's heute auch was doppeltes :-)

Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei den lieben Reviewern für die lieben Kommentare _euchalleknuddel_ Ich wünsch euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Eure Aisa

----

„Hey, da war doch die Weihnachtsglocke!"

„Das hast du schon vor einer halben Stunde gesagt, Papa! Du bist ja schlimmer als ich!"

„Sarah! Außerdem bin ich nicht der einzige! Schau dir mal deinen lieben Mann an!"

Mit einem Gesicht, in dem sich leichte Verdrießlichkeit und Vorfreude wiederspiegelte, deutete Chagal zu Graf von Krolock hinüber, der ziemlich hibbelig neben Herbert saß. Der Grafensohn hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, seinen Vater daran zu erinnern, dass dies beileibe nicht sein erstes Weihnachtsfest war – im Gegenteil, Herberts Meinung nach sollten 440 Jahre doch wohl ausreichen, um sich an dieses fest zu gewöhnen, bei ihm selbst hatten 300 Jahre immerhin auch ausgereicht!

Anstatt weiter über seinen Vater die Augen zu verdrehen, schlenderte Herbert zu Alfred hinüber, der vor dem Fenster stand und das Schneetreiben beobachtete.

„Na, freust du dich schon?", fragte der silberhaarige Vampir und legte dem jungen Wissenschaftler das Kinn auf die Schulter.

„Ich freue mich immer auf Weihnachten", entgegnete Alfred mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich liiiiebe Weihnachten!" Seine Augen leuchteten freudig.

„Ich auch. Bei uns ist das immer richtig gemütlich. Aber das wirst du ja gleich sehen."

Alfred bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er Herberts Atem an seinem Hals fühlte. Er schluckte, bevor er antwortete.

„Wann dürfen wir denn in den Salon? Müssten Koukol und der Professor den Baum nicht bald mal fertig geschmückt haben?"

„Koukol spannt Papa und mich gerne auf die Folter. Das ist eines der wenigen Mittel, mit denen er meinen Vater wirklich auf die Palme bringen kann." Der Ältere musste kichern, Alfred grinste, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Graf von Krolock ein derartiger Weihnachtsfan war.

„Jetzt hab ich aber wirklich was gehört!"

Nicht nur Chagal sprang auf, auch Sarah und der Graf erhoben sich blitzschnell, beide mit erröteten Gesichtern.

Professor Abronsius steckte mit einem freudigen Lächeln den Kopf durch die Tür. „Ihr könnt reinkommen."

Graf von Krolock musste sehr an sich halten, um den armen Professor nicht über den Haufen zu rennen. Herbert griff nach Alfreds Hand und zog ihn mit sich, während Magda sich bemühte, Sarah und Chagal angemessenen Schrittes zu folgen.

Im Salon erwartete sie alle eine riesige Tanne, an allen Ästen hinten bunte Kugeln und glitzerndes Lametta. Der ganze Baum wurde von blutroten Kerzen erleuchtet und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie viel Mühe es Koukol und der Professor bereitet hatte, die Kerzen so anzubringen, dass der Baum nicht in Flammen aufging.

Unter dem Baum erspähte der Alfred sechs Paketstapel, für jeden der Vampire einen. Jedoch konnte er nicht erschließen, warum er auf einem Stapel all die Päckchen sah, die er für seine Freunde ausgesucht hatte… aber nun ja, Herbert hatte ihm ja schon gesagt, dass eine vampirische Bescherung etwas anders ablief als die Bescherungen in normalen Familien, als sie alle ihre Geschenke bei Koukol abgeliefert hatten.

Schnell entstanden im Laufe der nächsten Minuten noch zwei weitere Stapel, denn jeder der Vampire legte noch ein Geschenk für den Diener des Grafen und ein weiteres für den Professor unter den Baum.

Dann versammelte sich die ganze Gruppe an der kleinen Ansammlung von Sesseln nahe dem Kamin. Herbert verdrehte zum wiederholten Male die Augen, da sein Vater kaum still stehen konnte und aufgeregt das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Also ergriff der Grafensohn ohne viel Federlesen selbst die Initiative.

„Also, ich fange dann einfach mal an." Er lief schnell zu einem Stapel unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und hievte ein großes Paket hoch, das er nicht mal fassen konnte das er nach einigen Versuchen zu schieben begann. Wider Alfreds Erwartungen wickelte der Silberhaarige es nicht selbst aus sondern schob es seinem Vater zu, dessen Augen vor Aufregung ebenfalls leuchteten.

„Danke Herbert." Mit einem Lächeln begann der Graf, das Geschenkpapier aufzureißen, während sein Sohn sich neben Alfred stellte. „Schau einfach zu, dann weißt du, wie es funktioniert", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr.

Mit einem anerkennenden Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete der Graf das Geschenk seines Sohnes. „Hast du den selbst gezimmert?"

Koukol hob die Augenbrauen. In seinen Augen war das Geschenk nicht gerade ein Prachtexemplar, aber Vaterliebe ließ ja bekanntlich erblinden…

Vor Graf von Krolock stand ein Klappsarg mit aufgeklebten rosa und goldenen Pappsternen (A/N: Wir kennen ihn ja vom 11. Dezember g)

„Für deine Sammlung", sagte Herbert stolz. Sein Vater schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und bewunderte noch kurz die Architektur des Klappsarges, bevor er selbst zum Weihnachtsbaum schritt. Er musterte kurz die kleine Gruppe und ergriff dann ein eher kleines Paket von seinem Stapel, dass er sogleich Sarah überreichte.

Die Wirtstochter freute sich sehr über das silberne Medaillon, das das Paket enthielt. Allerdings war sie daraufhin ziemlich ratlos. „Ähm… was muss ich denn jetzt machen?"

Nach einigen ausgetauschten Blicken mit seinem Sohn erbarmte sich schließlich der Graf und erklärte: „Du gehst zu deinem Stapel, suchst dir ein Geschenk aus und übergibst es dann demjenigen, für den es bestimmt ist. Dann ist der dran, der gerade beschenkt wurde."

Mit einem vielsagenden „Aaaah!" holte sich Sarah ihr Paket für Herbert und überreichte ihm etwas, dass sich einige Momente später als ein neues Rüschenhemd herausstellte.

Herbert schnappte sich natürlich prompt sein Geschenk für Alfred und beobachtete gespannt seine Reaktion. Er hoffte sehr, dass er mit dem Buch nicht danebengegriffen hatte…

„Die Abenteuer des van Helsing", rief der junge Wissenschaftler begeistert und Herbert atmete erleichtert auf. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als ihm der begeisterte Leser um den Hals fiel.

Einige Minuten später ging die Bescherung in die zweite Runde. Und eine halbe Stunde später konnte man wirklich sagen, dass alle Anwesenden auf ihre Kosten gekommen waren. Der Professor freute sich tierisch über die vielen neuen Bücher, die er bekommen hatte, Magda fiel dem Grafen stürmisch um den Hals, nachdem sie ihr Geschenk – ein neues Kleid, genauer gesagt, ihr zweites, das sie überhaupt besaß -ausgepackt hatte, Chagal zwinkerte Koukol verschwörerisch zu, nachdem er das Rumaroma entdeckt hatte – womit der Diener des Grafen allerdings nichts anfangen konnte, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass ein Wirt auch gerne kochte! – und Sarah bedankte sich überschwänglich bei Alfred für den neuen Schwamm.

Für Herbert jedoch war und blieb das schönste Geschenk der Kuss von Alfred, den ihm der junge Wissenschaftler unter dem Mistelzweig auf die Lippen hauchte.

----

Kleine A/N: Das ist kein Spoiler zu „Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsvampir", keine Angst ;-)

----

Songfic: „White Christmas"

(original: „White Christmas" von Bing Crosby)

Gesungen von Graf von Krolock, Sarah, Herbert und Alfred – Als Abschluss für unseren Adventskalender :-)

----

Herbert:I'm dreaming of a nice Christmas

Like this nice ones so long ago

With a lovely boy on my side

And nothing to hide

But presents near the tree

Graf von Krolock:I'm dreaming of w nice Christmas

With every teeth I did her bite (zeigt auf Sarahs Hals)

May our days be merry and bright

And be all our Christmases be white.

Sarah:I'm dreaming of a nice Christmas

Without my mother's angry words

With my lovely husband,

A tasty drink and

My Christmas cards that I write

Alfred:I'm dreaming of a nice Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

With warming fire and a bite

May be all our Christmases be white.

----

Bis nächstes Jahr ;-) Frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch,

eure Aisa


End file.
